A Night to Remember
by IceDrowning
Summary: Songfic. Ashe has moved on with her life as queen of Ferljord and wife of Tryndamere. However there is someone who is not quite as ready to move on.


She stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry herself off with a soft towel. It was made with the finest materials and hand woven into a perfection fit for a queen.

That was after all whom it was designed for. That was, after all, whom it was designed for. She didn't ask for the royalties or the perks and the benevolence. All Ashe ever wanted was what was best for her people. This was how she became queen of Ferjord and why she named the infamous barbarian, Tryndamere, her king. If she had herself in mind, Ashe would have done none of these things.

Walking into the royal bedroom with the soft towel caressing her pale skin, she reminisced about the days before she had such responsibilities. Although they were far from simple they carried a much lighter, possibly welcome, burden. She swept beside the king size bed which she now shared with Tryndamere, partly wishing she could still share it with whom she had many times in the past. Now those days were long gone. Even if Tryndamere wouldn't rage at the prospect of someone else bearing witness to what laid beneath her royal robes, she could never betray her people in such a way. Dreamily thinking of such days gone by with a mild sadness, she brushed her silver mane by the bed. Her king would soon be returning from the battlefield on Summoner's Rift and it was a duty to him that she kept herself. Unknown to the day dreaming queen, someone watched her from the window.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

Katarina thought of the days long past too, though not with the same blissful sadness that Ashe did. She thought of them with spite, shame, and betrayal. To say that rumors were true would be an understatement. People knew of the relationship that the current queen and the sinister blade had once shared. But thanks to Ashe's care and Katarina's cunning they never really asked questions. Even when a photo came out of the two sharing an intimate kiss, Ashe quickly labeled it a fake in claims that it was photoshopped.

Katarina found it both hysterical and slightly offensive that everyone believed this. The deadly assassin continued to watch the beautiful queen doll herself up for that barbarian. The more she thought of the two opposites together, the more she drew herself into a rage. Katarina knew why Ashe had chosen such a tactless brute for a king. With their people together, they would have something that the mercenary was never able to give them; protection from Noxus.

This too made Kat extremely angry. She wondered whether Ashe actually felt for the man or was simply using him. She finally decided that she would ponder no more. Katarina would ask the frost archer herself.

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

Ashe was so focused on her thoughts that she did not notice the window of the bedroom open. It was not until the red-haired figure entered the room that she felt the presence. Immediately she got up from her seat and whirled around, only to be pushed on top of the bed with a dagger at her throat.

"Kat?" she asked breathily.

From someone rare to show emotion, the fear was evident on her face. Ashe hadn't seen her former lover since she informed her that she would be moving on to marry Tryndamere. Kat shouted and stormed out of the room. It was shortly after that Ashe was told Kat had become the high command of Noxian operations, and she couldn't help but wonder that she had done so out of spite.

Katarina stared Ashe in the eyes, not saying a word. Her gaze wandered over the queen's pale body which was still covered by a mere towel. Initially Kat was filled with a fond sorrow, remembering how she would touch and feel the soft skin with exquisite pleasure and how she could make the cold ice queen get exceptionally hot as they played under the sheets. She was reminded of why she could no longer play with such succulent and delicious flesh, furious with who now had such an opportunity.

He probably didn't even know what he had! He probably had no idea how to treat such a delicate and beautiful queen!

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

Kat gritted her teeth and looked back into the eyes of the frightened and confused queen. She scowled, and with one swift motion cut the towel free from the young woman's pale body. Ashe gasped in shock as the cold air of Ferjord hit her bare bosom.

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

And you played it to the beat

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

"Please…" Ashe began as the blade was replaced at her throat. Kat paid no mind as she settled over the queen's hips and soaked up every inch of her body with deadly and wanting eyes. With her free hand, the assassin cupped the cool face of her former lover. Kat quivered slightly, as the skin was as soft and as smooth as the last time she had felt it. She raised her eyes to meet the timid ones of the queen. At first she wanted to comfort her, to tell her she was sorry and that everything was okay. She scoffed, as everything was not okay and that she really shouldn't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it should be Ashe.

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

Kat always got what she wanted. This case would be no exception. as more than anything else in the world, she wanted Ashe. Forgetting entirely why she came here to begin with, her hand carefully trailed down from the face of the mortified (yet slightly excited) ice queen. Momentarily, Kat removed the dagger, allowing her fingers to gently caress the tender flesh of her captive's throat. Then, without warning, her hand spread and wrapped around Ashe's thin neck.

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

And you played it to the beat

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

Ashe gasped for air and immediately attempted to push Kat off or remove the hand that cut off her oxygen. To her dismay, they both stayed firmly in place. After a few moments the grip loosened and Katarina again stared Ashe in the eyes. The look on her face was a dominant warning. Kat wanted Ashe to know that her life was literally in the assassin's hands. Allowing the queen to catch her breath, Katarina replaced the blade, holding it much less firmly as her free hand continued to explore. It had been so long since she had touched or even seen the beautiful woman so closely that she wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her all over, to make love to her for hours; just as she had so many times in the past. As her hand gently grazed down a white collar and onto a bare chest, she was almost brought to tears. They would never do such things again.

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it with a beating

The queen of Ferjord was in turmoil. There was no doubt that she missed the hands that so delicately played across her skin now. She missed the eyes of the deadly warrior sitting over her. She missed the firm lips and the delicious taste they brought with them. She missed her former lover with such terrible heart ache, but in no way was this right; she was the queen of a nation of people she loved and she was married to their king. Aside from that, Kat was obviously irrational. Ashe was afraid of what the sinister blade might do to her. As a loving hand found its way to her breast and softly kneaded it, it was Ashe's turn to quiver. She had to do something before things got carried away.

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

"Kat…" Ashe spoke up softly yet with her characteristically calm strength. This caused Katarina to halt her fondling and look up curiously. "Katarina, what are you doing? Why are you here? Do you really want to do this?" Kat looked thoughtful for a moment but did not seem deterred, so Ashe decided to get a little more forceful and hopefully knock some sense into the obviously over-passionate woman. "Kat do you really want to rape the Queen of Freljord? Do you really want to have sex with someone you've shared so much with against their will?" Ashe's voice dropped somewhat, "Do you really want to hurt me, Kat?"

We could have had it all

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

We could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

It all, it all, it all

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

Katarina's steam instantly dissipated. She looked at her former lover with guilt over what she was doing. Surely if she hadn't said such powerful words, Kat would have went on, but she could never hurt Ashe; not in such a way that would leave permanent scars and not in a way that Ashe would never trust Kat again. She couldn't do that. The Noxian commander shook her head and removed the blade, placing it back in its sheath. She hung her head down in shame until a cool hand lifted her chin up to meet the caring gaze of the archer beneath her.

"What is it that you came here for?" Ashe asked in a careful tone. Kat shook her head again, speaking for the first time since she came into the room, "I don't know. I guess…" She hesitated as the proud woman hated showing any weakness. She turned away again and finished "… I guess I just wanted to see you. And when I saw you come out the bath and doll yourself up I got mad…"

Ashe finished the sentence for her "Thinking about Tryndamere?" Katarina's anger was restored upon hearing his name. But she bit her lip and simply got off the confounded queen.

We could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

And you played it to the beat

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

"Yeah, well, whatever. I guess it's none of my business anymore. I wanted to ask you if you loved him," Ashe felt her heart sink, "but that's not my business either. I guess what it is that I came here for," Kat walked into the bathroom as she spoke and threw Ashe a new towel and continued walked over to the window sill where she drew a breath as she finished, "is to wish you the best life possible my dear queen," she squatted on top of the seal "with your bastard barbarian king." Kat jumped down before Ashe could say a word.

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat.

The woman quickly wrapped the new towel around her and walked over to the window. The Noxian assassin had disappeared into the night, leaving Ashe lost and alone. The queen could do no more than stare out the window with tears rolling down her face.


End file.
